SpongeBob at Seawarts
' SpongeBob at Seawarts!' Rules- everyone can create episodes, BUT I can only make episodes that progress (through the Harry Potter books). Please put your name after the episode you make. It is easier for me to know what I have and haven't made, and if I feel there is something to be added to the plotline Seawarts is a parody of Hogwarts. Season 1 - Nickelodeon Season 2 - Cartoon Network Season 3 - Nicktoons Season 4 - Nicktoons/Nick@Nite Season 5 - Nickelodeon/Nicktoons/TeenNick Season 6 - Nicktoons Episodes Season 1 1-2. SpongeBob's magical story - Narnia2517 In this one hour series opener, SpongeBob discovers he is a wizard, after a mysterious starfish named Professor Star whisks him to Sea Alley to buy magical things and is informed of how he can get to Professor Star's wizard school. 3. Patrick wants to go - Narnia2517 After SpongeBob is packed and ready to go, he sadly has to tell Patrick he cannot go. Yet sneaky Patrick sets himself in the luggage department only to be found by a hungry SpongeBob intent on buying some Wizarding goodies. Will Seawarts accept Patrick? 4. Back Seat Shuffle - Narnia2517 SpongeBob and Patrick play in their seats. 5-6. The magnificent sorting - Narnia2517 SpongeBob and Patrick, two wizards, are happy to be sorted into Gryffindor with a no nonsense squirrl who happens to be related to Sandy, yet are troubled with a bully and his two henchmen. Squilliam Jr and his right hand men terrorize the school. 7. Big Sister Sam the Head Girl - Narnia2517 Patrick is suprised to see his older sister an alumni of Seawarts, and can't wait to catch up. Yet SpongeBob is sad that Patrick won't play with him. 8. Squidillus Snape - Narnia2517 Patrick and SpongeBob meet their potions teacher and have mixed feelings about him. Meanwhile, Sandy goes on a trek to try to find SpongeBob. 9. Charms - Narnia2517 As Patrick and SpongeBob are busy with homework, Sam causes havoc with new charms. 10. What's up with the weird goldfish dude? - Narnia2517 SpongeBob finds it weird that his DADA teacher is outlandish. Even weirder, Patrick is revolted by him. 11-13. The close call - Narnia2517 As Patrick learns of his parents' demise, SpongeBob is on a mission with Sam to defeat his "teacher." 14. Patrick's New Classes - Narnia2517 As Patrick excels in classes, Professor Star decides that he should be enrolled in advanced classes. As the Christmas approaches for the students, SpongeBob can't help but wonder why he is hearing weird noises. 15. Christmas Staycation - Narnia2517 Since Patrick has nothing better to do, he begs SpongeBob to stay for company with him and Sam. But SpongeBob is worried about Patrick. He is flunking his classes. 16. Cures - Narnia2517 As Patrick is in the Hospital Wing, SpongeBob works with Sam to discover why Snape is so sensitive when it comes to Patrick's mother. 17. Come back soon - Narnia2517 SpongeBob has a meltdown when it is the end of the school year, and Sam and Patrick are invited to live at Seawarts. 18. SpongeBob's head - Narnia2517 Patrick is taught in the studies of magic. SpongeBob is scared, because voices in his head are haunting. 19-20. Classes and Such - Narnia2517 Patrick is esctatic when he gets his class schedulule. Patrick's 6:00 am - Advanced Charms w/ SpongeBob (Sam has Arithmancy) 7:40 am - Astronomy w/ SpongeBob (Sam has Anchient Runes) 8:50 am - Advanced Herbology w/ SpongeBob (Sam has Astronomy) 10:05 am - Advanced History of Magic w/ SpongeBob (Sam has Care of Magical Creatures) 11:30 am - Advanced DADA w/ SpongeBob (Sam has Herbology) 12:40 pm - Lunch 1:15 pm - continued classes before lunch 1:55 pm - Potions w/ SpongeBob and Sam 2:55 pm - Transfiguration w/ SpongeBob and Sam Season 2 21. Go to Seawarts - Narnia2517 SpongeBob is still having snake noises stuck in his head, while Patrick's little sister, Seaweed, starts school. Big Sister Sam is in her 7th year of Seawarts, 22. Squlliam Jr.'s big show - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob nearly goes insane, Patrick and Sam are busy trying to find Seaweed, who has been hidden by Squlliam Jr. and his henchmen. Meanwhile, Professor Star is worried about the lack of applicants to the newly opened DADA position. 23. Meet Filly - Narnia2517 SpongeBob has already had it here with the constant noises, but a house elf named Filly meets him on a train and tries to convince him to not go to Seawarts. Meanwhile, Seaweed starts to look at the book that Squlliam's father put in her cauldron. 24. Where's Ed and Boston? - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob, Patrick, Sam, and Seaweed arrive at Seawarts, all four are occupied in different ways. SpongeBob gains a massive migraine, Patrick and Sam are busy wondering where their twin brothers are, and Seaweed is busy reading her new book. 25. The flying car - Narnia2517 As Halloween nears, SpongeBob and Patrick have DADA classes with an incompetent teacher, Seaweed becomes mad, Sam has doubts about her NEWTS, Ed and Boston, 5th years, tell their flying tale, and Squilliam becomes meaner than ever. 26. Let's Party - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob and Patrick are invited to a ghost's birthday party, a cat is petrified, Seaweed is stranger than ever, and an eerie writing on the wall says the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, 27-28. Potions and Legends - Narnia2517 SpongeBob and Patrick are very inquisitive about the Chamber of Secrets, and SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sam think Squilliam knows more than he says. 29-30. Bludgers and Fillys and picture taking first years, oh my - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob tries to find the Golden Snitch, a bludger constantly follows him, and even Ed and Boston can't stop it. Later, Filly claims that the bludger was bewitched by him, and a first year is petrified. 31. Dueling Clubs and Ghosts and another Boy - Narnia2517 As the DADA teacher creates a dueling club, SpongeBob and Patrick work on a potion, and SpongeBob is unfortunate to stumble onto a petrified ghost and a boy petrified as well. 32-34. Christmas, Diaries, Polyjuice, and Riddles - Narnia2517 SpongeBob has been stretched to the limit by these constant hisses, while Patrick finds a journal, Sam learns about the Chamber of Secrets, and Patrick is whisked back to the original opening of the Chamber. 35. Hagrid - Narnia2517 SpongeBob and Patrick visit Hagrid to question him, and Moaning Myrtle helps them learn more. 36. Snakes - Narnia2517 SpongeBob and Patrick visit the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Seaweed, as Sam holds down the fort at the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ed and Boston pick fights that they can't take. 37-40. The Fight - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob is injured, Patrick takes on the Basilisk and defeats it. Season 3 41. Filly - Narnia2517 Filly is freed by SpongeBob. 42-43. OWLS and Graduation - Narnia2517 Ed and Boston recive their OWLS, and do well on them. First Week - Monday - Charms (O) Tuesday- Potions (A) Wednesday - History of Magic (A) Thursday - Muggles Studies (E) Friday - Herbology (P) Saturday - Transfiguration (A) Second Week - Monday - DADA (E) O - Outstanding E- Exceeds Expectations A- Acceptable P- Poor Sam graduates from Hogwarts. 44. Jobs - Narnia2517 Sam has trouble finding a job. 45-46. Sea Alley Ahoy! - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob and Patrick are in Sea Alley, they accidentally wander into Knockturn Alley. 47-48. Meet the new DADA Professor - Narnia2517 Patrick, SpongeBob, Ed, Boston, and Seaweed are busy in their compartments when a terrible creature makes Seaweed faint. 49. Divination - Narnia2517 SpongeBob is irritated when he finds out he will die in a few days. 50. Quidditch - Narnia2517 After talking with his DADA teacher, SpongeBob feels ready if any dementors try to attack him. But he doesn't seem to have control. 51-52. Maps and Broomsticks - Narnia2517 When SpongeBob is eating lunch, he is delivered a Firebolt. Meanwhile, Ed and Boston give SpongeBob a map. 53-54. Buckbeak and the Quidditch Cup - Narnia2517 Hagrid's pet, Buckbeak, is put on trial, as SpongeBob tries to win the Quidditch Cup. 55. Exams - Narnia2517 SpongeBob , Patrick, and Seaweed are busy with their exams. Patrick accidentally jinxes a student and has to find the countercurse. 56-59. The Big Finale - Narnia2517 SpongeBob learns that he has a godfather from Azkaban, and Patrick, Seaweed, and SpongeBob have to help him. Season 4 60. School Days - Narnia2517 As Gryffindor whens the House Cup, Seaweed loses her pet rat. 61. Seaweed's weakness - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob and Patrick are ready to wrap up the school year, Seaweed is getting sick. The truth - she is allergic to her rat. 62-63. The Dark Lord - Narnia2517 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Seaweed are exited to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Yet SpongeBob's dream bothers him. He dreams that a family has been murdered, and that a gardener overhears Voldemort and Wormtail talk about Patrick. 64-66. Quidditch World Cup - Narnia2517 Ed and Boston gamble as Bikini Bottom wins the cup, but Squidville catches the Snitch. 67-68. Death Eaters - Narnia2517 As the Dark Mark is fired into the sky, everyone is in rampage as Death Eaters levitate Muggles and send curses. 69. The Great SpongeDini - Narnia2517 Before school starts, SpongeBob and Patrick practice their spells. 70. The Train Is Here - Narnia2517 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Seaweed are on the train and ready to have some fun. Yet it comes to them a suprise as they see Sam on the train. 71. Squilliam's teases - Narnia2517 As Squlliam Jr. beats around the bushes about an event at Seawarts, Seaweed makes a new friend, Coral. 72. Who's the new DADA teacher? - Narnia2517 As the train suddenly stops and won't start, everybody goes mad trying to figure out who is the new DADA teacher. 73. Sam's Intentions - Narnia2517 As much as SpongeBob, Patrick, and Seaweed are happy that Sam is here, they are conflicted when they learn she is there for a special event. 74. Here We Are - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob, Patrick, Seaweed, and Sam unload off the train, things get fishy. Seawarts will be weird this year. 75. The Triwizard Tournament - Narnia2517 At Seawarts, a tournament is going on and Ed and Boston are wanting to enter. Unfortunatly, there is a 17 year old and up limit posted. 76-79. The Goblet - Narnia2517 As the delegations of Durmstsea and Beuxrivons arrive, the Goblet of Water spits out names from each school. But Seawarts has two, Cedric Diggory and SpongeBob. Season 4 80. Hagrid's Hint - Narnia2517 Hagrid takes SpongeBob out and gives him a hint : the first task is seahorses. 81. SpongeBob's Godfather - Narnia2517 SpongeBob is warned to look out for Death Eaters from his Godfather. 82. Coral's Big Day - Narnia2517 Coral's birthday is next Saturday and SpongeBob and Patrick, as well as Seaweed, Ed, Boston, and Sam, have to throw her a great party. 83-84. The First Task - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob prepares for the First Task, Patrick is sick with Wizard Lice. What is worse is that SpongeBob gets it, too. Since SpongeBob can't stop itching, and is magically binded to compete, he is in a pickle. 85-86. The Yule Ball - Narnia2517 SpongeBob delays picking a partner for the Yule Ball, and has to pick snotty Elorseaea. Meanwhile, Patrick is too sick to go to his classes. 87.Seameade - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob learns that a Misistry Worker isn't at work, Patrick and Sam try to find a cure for Patrick's Wizard Lice. Meanwhile, Ed and Boston try to buy wizarding joke things. 88-91. The Second Task - Narnia2517 SpongeBob discovers he needs to go underwater and stalks the shelfs for charms, and Filly arrives and helps him. SpongeBob then saves two people. 92-97. The Third Task - Narnia2517 SpongeBob and Cedric go through a maze and both finish first, but decide to both win. But before the portkey, as it is, can leave, Patrick runs into the maze and touches it, too. Cedric is then killed by Voldemort, and SpongeBob and Patrick battle him. 98. The Truth - Narnia2517 SpongeBob learns that his DADA teacher put his name in the goblet and that he was Voldemort's helper. 99. Winnings - Narnia2517 As SpongeBob, Patrick, Ed, Boston, and Seaweed head home, SpongeBob gives his earnings from the tournament to Ed and Boston, so they can make their wizarding joke shop. Season 5 100. Patrick's Wizarding Affliction - Narnia2517 Patrick's head is still itchy, and doesn't know what to do. 101. Order of the What? - Narnia2517 102. Magic Squid - Islam4856 Squidward goes to the magic school as well. 103. The Fourth Task? - Islam4856 There is a fourth task because three new students came, Sandy, Jervis Tech, and Squidward. When that happens a few days after the third task, there is a fourth task. Teach them how to do magic! 104. Name Shame - Squidward39 A new student comes to Seawarts and his name is Patrick. Everyone gets the names confused. So SpongeBob tries to change Patrick's name so there will be no confusion. But can he do it? 105. Six on the Clock - Islam4856 Patrick Star is running late for his class! How will he make it in time? 106. Floating Crisis - SuperFanon'D! Patrick accidentally uses "Wingardium Leviosa" to make Seawarts float 290 feet above the ground! Can SpongeBob stop it? 107. Fireplace Christmas - SuperFanon'D! Patrick uses a fireplace to give all Seawarts students a present! Trivia *This is a parody of Harry Potter. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Under Construction Category:Lists Category:Squidward tentacles Category:Sandy Cheeks